Shan Wittles
Shannon "Shan" Wittles is a recurring character on Glee: The New Touch and class of 2014 graduate of Woodsville High School. She first appeared on Welcome to High School. She was formerly a main character during Season One, but became a recurring character during Season Two after she graduated from high school. Shan supposedly made her last appearance during Goodbye, in which she moved to London after the death of her boyfriend, Grady Ewen. However, Shan returned during When In London, pt I, when she reunited with her sister more than a year later. Shan was created by ForeverBritish, and is portrayed by Adelaide Kane. Backstory Shan grew up in a small town near Woodsville. She recently moved to the area and gets ignored. She feels more like an outsider, because people treat her like she`s invisible. Biography Season One Shan is introduced on the series premiere, Welcome to High School 'as a new senior student in school. She is shown to be extremely shy and lonely, feeling completely invisible. However, she does have a singing talent and ultimately decides to audition for glee club. At first, Shan was too shy to audition but picked up her courage and ultimately joined glee club and became a valuable member. During 'A Little Party Never Killed Nobody '''Shan meets and feels immediately attracted to her lab partner, Grady Ewen, and invites him to join glee club. On the same episode, Shan doubts attending a party but Grady ends up convincing her but she ends up feeling friendzoned by him. During Into You Shan's crush on Grady gets even stronger but she ends up feeling even more lonely as she finds out Grady's dating Lisa Wong. Shan ends up standing up for herself and singing about her lust for the first time in front of glee club. During 'The New Touch Halloween Special '''Shan and Grady go out to the movies, but Shan ends up annoyed as Lisa joins them. During 'There Will Be Blood 'Shan finds herself surprised as she learns her deceased father had an affair with another woman, and even more shocked to learn that woman gave birth to a child who ended up being glee club member Kat Kowalski. Shan decides to start a good relationship with her new found sister, but she finds out Kat is intimidated to talk to her publicly in school. Meanwhile, Lisa and Grady broke up, and Shan contemplate Grady might have finally realised his feelings for her, but before she could commit herself to a relationship, Shan meets up with her childhood lesbian friend, Lucy, and they share a small kiss, showing how Shan does not have a clear sexual identity. Shan and Grady however end up kissing and finally admitting their feelings for each other during 'We Got The Power ' '''and soon start dating, and ultimately Shan looses her virginity to Grady during 'Like a Virgin. 'Shan then travels to her future university, 'Oakwood University 'in hopes on getting information about her desire to study photography. She meets Lucy again there and they agree to share a dorm together. Shan also learns she needs a letter recomendation from a professional photographer, and Kat finally publicly opens herself up to Shan and promises her a letter from an uncle of hers, as the two sisters start bonding. Shan finally feels herself integrated to glee club and belonging somewhere by the end of the season, where she performs a solo in nationals during 'The Beginning 'before saying goodbye and thanking glee club as she left for college and start anew. Season Two Shan is rarely seen as she attends college. Kat is shown to regularly Skype with her, with Shan giving her advice as seen during 'Versus. 'She and Grady made a return to Woodsville to attend Sectionals and watch glee club perform during 'The Duel, 'in which Shan states to Kat she does not intend to step high school again as she'd rather not cling to her past. During 'Kill 'Em with Sass, 'Shan is shown to live a calm life in college, skyping regularly with Grady and sharing a dorm with Lucy. Grady however, grows jealous of her and Lucy and visits Shan in an attempt on showing his love for her. They then both take a car ride to attend regionals during 'The Storm. 'Tragically on their way home their car crashes, while Shan survived the incident with minor wounds, Grady died instantly. Shan spent the following weeks following Grady's death depressed and locked in a room at Kat's house during 'Goodbye. 'Shan attempted suicide but Kat made her stop and encourage her to live her life. Shan then attempts to move on with her life and start fresh again, establishing her decision to move to London and live on with her life. Trivia *Her middle name has never been mentioned. *Wants to become a traveller once high school is over. *Her religion has never been stated. *Her favorite books are ''Unwind ''and Various Guide Books, her favorite movies are ''Sucker Punch and The Lovely Bones and her favorite TV shows are iCarly ''and Eurovision.'' *Some of her favourite singers are: Foxes, Ellie Goulding, Loreen, Emmelie de Forest, Marina and the Diamonds, Iggy Azelea and Ariana Grande with Foxes being her top favourite. *Some of her interests include gaming, music, reading, singing and Eurovision. *Lost her virginity in Like a Virgin *Fell in love with Grady the moment she saw him. *Is left handed. *All of Shans' storylines and her personality are based off the character creator. Even her first name. *Series writer, Glekerr, based Shan's personality, actions and dialogues based on her creator. *Was the first character from the main cast to graduate. *She is of Irish, Scottish, Welsh, and Native American descent. *Has questioned her sexuality numerous times and has had bicurious thoughts and has admitted she's confused about her sexuality. Gallery Shan Wittles- Season 1.jpg|Shan- Season 1 promo pic Collage.jpg|Season 1- first pic Collage 1.jpg|Season 1- Full Cast Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Former Main Characters Category:LGBT characters